Bedtime Story
by TheGirlin404
Summary: Just a little bedtime story for the baby. No longer a One Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Same one that goes on all the stories. Don't own any of it, never will. I just like to play around with other writers characters from time to time. **

**AN: Ok, I have no idea where this story really came from. I've never written for SoN before; didn't really know if I ever would. But this story popped into my mind and I couldn't get it out to work on other stories until I'd written it, so I figured I might as well get it out there. This is just a one shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come here baby girl," she whispered to the infant who was wide awake in her crib. "You're supposed to be asleep," she said as she reached in and picked the tiny little girl up. "Mommy says you two had a rough day and that she had put you to bed a while ago and here I find you wide awake."

She cradled the baby against her chest with her tiny head at the crook of her neck. She rubbed her back soothingly and slowly rocked her body back and forth to try and lull the little girl to sleep. This wasn't the first time she had come home at the end of the day to find her little girl, who they thought was asleep, wide awake in her crib. She was always studying the world around here like she was trying to soak up and memorize all of it already.

Spencer loved it; she joked that it meant the baby had her smarts and would grow up to be a doctor one day. But they both already knew that their little girl loved music too. At first when they'd brought her home they tried one of those sound machines that are designed to help infants sleep. All their friends swore by them to help get their kids to sleep, but it never worked for them. One night, as another option, Ashley took one of her songs that she had recorded and played it. It had worked like a charm. Their little girl seemed to love her Momma's voice and music.

"Were you just waiting on Momma to get home and say goodnight?" She asked. Though some might have thought it a little silly to speak to an infant as though they would answer back, Ashley loved talking to her little girl. Most of all she loved these little moments. Spencer was still on maternity leave, so she got to be with Emery most of the day. But just before Emery arrived unexpectedly, a little early, she had been working on getting a new artist at her label launched. She needed to get that done before she could take any significant time off to be with her two girls.

Emery was still moving around even though Ashley had been humming one of the lullabies she'd been working on since they found out that Emery had loved hearing her music. "What's the matter sweet girl? You just not feeling the music tonight?"

At her questions Emery continued to squirm around in her arms a little bit. "Well then how about I tell you a story?" Ashley asked her as she headed over to the rocking chair to make herself more comfortable. "We are going to have a lot more time to have story time with all kinds of different stories, so how about I start with the best story that I know."

She started the story off telling it slowly, taking her time with the words that she chose. "Once upon a time, in a land far far away, there lived a beautiful princess. Now this Princess loved the kingdom where she lived. She knew just about everyone there and everyone loved her. But one day the Queen came to tell the Princess and her brothers that they had to leave the kingdom where they currently lived to move to another bigger kingdom. The Princess was scared to have to move so far away from where she grew up, but she was also excited because she knew that she would get to meet all kinds of new people there.

Once she had arrived in her knew kingdom the Princess discovered she would be attending a magical place known as King High, where all the Princes and Princesses of the land were sent to learn about to become great Kings and Queens one day. On her first day at King High the Princess suddenly became nervous about being here. She had never seen a place quite as big as this one and she was scared that no one there would like her.

Little did our Princess know that soon she would soon be meeting someone very important at King High." Ashley paused here in the story. She could feel Emery starting to settle down, but she didn't want to put her back in her crib just yet. So she decided to continue on with her story a little more.

"You see, at King High there happened to be another Princess; Princess Ashley. Now Princess Ashley was really more like Queen Ashley. She was on the cheer team, and that meant that she was one of the most important Princesses in the whole school. Her long flowing dark locks and chocolate colored eyes, along with her natural beauty meant that most people in the school either wanted her, or wanted to be her.

At the time though, Princess Ashley wasn't interested in any of the people who wanted her. She was trying to play it single for a while after an end to a bad relationship. Then though, Princess Ashley spotted a certain new Princess at the school. This Princess had the most beautiful cerulean eyes Princess Ashley had ever seen and beautiful dirty blonde hair. Princess Ashley's breath caught at the very moment she saw the Princess and she knew that somehow, someday she would have to meet this stunning Princess.

Just as she decided to head over and introduce herself the bell rang. Princess Ashley was disappointed, she didn't know when or where she might see the beautiful Princess again…"

"I took your breath away?" Ashley heard whispered from near the door. She smiled at the interruption. She had a feeling that Spencer was probably listening to what was going on in the nursery through the baby monitor, but she wasn't sure if she would actually come up here and say anything about the story she had been telling Emery.

Ashley turned her head to look at her wife and smiled even more than she was already. "Of course you did," Ashley replied to her inquiry. "You still do."

Spencer smiled and had there been more light in the room Ashley would have seen a blush start to work its way up to her cheeks. Until now Ashley had never talked about the first time they had seen each other across the grounds at King High. "Well it looks like story time worked. She's out like a light," Spencer noted.

"For now," Ashley whispered back to her. "There will always be the two o'clock feeding in a few hours."

"True, but for now let's get her back to bed," Spencer said reaching for their little girl.

Ashley relinquished Emery to her, but was slightly disappointed at having to do so. The minute she had held Emery in the hospital for the first time she'd fallen in love with holding her daughter. She held her every chance she had since. She followed Spencer across the room to the crib and they both kissed the little girl on her dark tendrils before Spencer laid her back into the crib.

They both stood there for a moment before Spencer took Ashley's hand. "Come on," she whispered, "let's get to bed ourselves. We have at least a couple of feedings tonight."

"Awe, do we have to?" Ashley whined. "I love watching her sleep."

"I do too," Spencer replied. She started to take a few slow steps back from the crib and was now gently tugging on Ashley's arm. "But I would be interested in hearing a continuation of that bedtime story you were just telling Emery. I think I might have some insight into what the stunning Princess thought about Princess Ashley the first time she caught sight of her."

"Oh really?" Ashley questioned as she turned from the crib and let Spencer pull her fully towards the door. Stopping in the doorway for one last look at the sleeping girl, she then pulled Spencer in for a light peck on her lips. "I look forward to hearing more about what this stunning Princess thought of Princess Ashley.

With that they pulled the door quietly closed behind them and made their way down the hall.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear what you think about my first SoN fic or my writing in general. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know. I said that Bedtime Story was a one shot. Well, it's not anymore. I have been working on a new story for some time now, but I have some writers block going on with that and I missed y'all. So, the next bit of Bedtime Story came to me and it just flowed, so I thought I'd write it and put it out. I am also going to leave this story open for a while rather than saying complete because you never know when I might get a wild hair and an idea for another chapter and update it. Enjoy!**

* * *

She woke with a start. She knew what the wailing from the other end of the monitor meant. She shifted to get up about the same time that the cries woke Spencer.

"It's okay, I've got her," Ashley whispered through the darkness.

"But her cry…" Spencer tried to sleepily mumble.

"I know; it's her hungry cry. She's probably wet too, but I've got it." Ashley laid out slightly on the bed again so she was closer to Spencer. "You just sleep," she whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on Spencer's temple. She knew her wife would be asleep again within a couple of minutes.

She got up from the bed and made her way just down the hall to the nursery. She walked over to the crib where her beautiful little girl was still crying her eyes out.

"Emery Grace," she said in a slightly hushed, but happy, voice. She reached into the crib and picked up her still crying little girl.

She nestled the infant in her arms. This action settled the tiny girl just a little bit and she was happy that the cries wouldn't wake Spencer again. However, little whimpers still escaped the little girl. She checked, but didn't feel a wet diaper. Apparently she was just hungry after all.

Ashley made her way down the hall towards the kitchen so she could get out one of the bottles they usually kept prepped for night feedings. "So darling, what are we going to do tonight while you're eating?"

Emery just continued to stare up at her waiting to get nourished. "No ideas?"

"Hmm," she mused as she stuck the bottle into the girl's mouth and she started to suckle, "I guess I'll have to come up with something then."

She started back down the hall towards the nursery as Emery continued to eat. She walked through the door and headed over to the monitor. She had an idea, but didn't want to wake Spencer up. So, she walked over to the monitor and switched it off. She then took a seat in the rocking chair.

"How about I continue that story I started telling you?"

Emery locked eyes with her. "Is that a yes?" she asked her daughter. Emery just continued to suck on the bottle.

"Well I guess that is then. So where did I leave off? Let me think a moment. Oh right, I remember now."

Ashley settled herself back into the rocker and prepared herself for the next part of the story. "Well Princess Ashley saw the most beautiful princess she had ever seen, but the bell rang before she could go over and introduce herself.

So, the whole day passed at school where Ashley didn't see this beautiful princess and she was so disappointed. The next day the same thing happened. She just had to find this princess and get to know her. Well, the next morning Princess Ashley overslept and was running late for school. She hurriedly made her way to her locker and tried to get it open but it wasn't opening. Then she felt someone looking at her. So she turned around irritated and asked, 'You want something?' Only once she had the question out did she realize who she was talking to."

She paused for a moment in her story. The bottle was now three quarters gone and she knew it wouldn't be long before Emery finished and then she'd need to be burped and most likely changed before she was put back in her crib.

"Yep, that's right, it was the beautiful princess. Still though, Princess Ashley was annoyed that morning and didn't completely catch the whole thing as the princess stuttered and mumbled something about where the science lab was.

Just as the princess finished her question the locker door finally swung open and the books Princess Ashley had in there all started tumble out. As she swooped to pick them up so did the princess, which caused Princess Ashley to drop her coffee and spill it. It was not her day. After saying a word she shouldn't have she turned to the princess and said 'You always gotta create a disaster wherever you go?'

Princess Ashley knew she shouldn't have said it. It came out before she could think about what she was saying. She knew it wasn't really the other princess's fault that, but she wasn't thinking clearly in the heat of the moment.

The other princess wouldn't be pushed around so she spat back, 'What is your problem? I'm just trying to find my way around here.' Ashley being the prior Queen that she had been didn't like that so she quickly spoke saying, 'Yeah, you and everyone else in this place.' And then she hurried off to class."

The bottle was empty now so Ashley shifted Emery so she could burp her before continuing with the story. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Princess Ashley was a little crazy and stupid. She just had the perfect opportunity to speak to the princess she'd been dying to meet for days and she blew it.

Yes she did; big time at that moment. As soon as she had walked off she instantly regretted how she had acted. She was sure that now she would never get the chance to truly meet the girl that had taken her breath away.

But fate seemed to step in later that day. Ashley decided to wander around the school that afternoon just to see what all was going on when she looked in the gym. To her surprise there sat the beautiful princess with her head in a book while the basketball team practiced.

Ashley made her way into the gym and over to the bleachers where the princess was sitting. On the way she debated about what she should say. What do you say to someone who mostly likely thinks you're the biggest bit… uh I mean meanie in the world?

Instead she decided to ask 'So are you a basketball fan? Or do you just like watching guys pat each other on the ass?' That got her a confused look for a moment before the princess asked, 'Question, are you on meds?"

Now at that time Princess Ashley wasn't, though there were some who thought that she should have been. 'Then what are you doing in here?' Princess Ashley asked after they had discussed the fact that she wasn't crazy or on meds.

The princess pointed to the court where a tall blonde haired prince was setting up for a shot at the hoop and said 'Brother.'

Now that she took a look at him, Ashley could see the resemblance of the two. For the most part he had the same dirty blond hair. It might have been a shade or two different from that of the girl sitting next to her, but not that much.

'We just moved here,' she continued, 'and he's hoping that he'll get to play and if he doesn't his world will end.'

So they were new students, Ashley thought to herself, but she continued the conversation with the girl. That completely explained why she hadn't seen her around before. She was sure she would have remembered a girl that beautiful if she'd ever laid eyes on her."

Sufficiently burped now, Ashley checked Emery's diaper again. Yep, she would definitely need to be changed. So, she made her way out of the rocker and over to the changing table. She hadn't been the swiftest and picking up on changing a diaper in the beginning, but now that they were into it by a bit she could hold her own. Though, sometimes, she still struggled with the task if Emery was being particularly fussy while she was trying to change her. Tonight though, since she'd just had a bottle, she was calm; almost at the point of drifting back off to sleep.

With the change complete Ashley picked her tiny little girl back up and nestled her once again in her arms. She knew that most likely she could just place her back in the crib and she would sleep soundly, but she wanted to hold her just a little longer. Instead of making her way to the crib she went back to the rocking chair and sat down once again. She took a moment to think about the day that she had met Spencer. It was one of the best of her life. She decided to continue with the story until Emery did drift off.

"'At King High it's all about being somebody.' Ashley told the girl.

'And who are you?' she asked in return.

'Today, I haven't really decided yet.' She gave the blond a teasing smile and stuck out her hand to introduce herself, 'Ashley Davies.'

The blond shook her hand as she said, 'Spencer Carlin. Nice to meet this version of you.'

Ah, so she had remembered this morning. She smiled at Spencer before saying, 'Yeah sorry about this morning.' Princess Spencer. So that was the girl that had taken her breath away the moment she had first laid eyes on her. Spencer, she thought it was a beautiful name; especially for such a beautiful girl.

And you see it's all really downhill from there. I'll fill in more of the details of the really important things later." She looked down at her arms. Her little girl was sound asleep in her arms now.

If she were to be honest she hated that Emery was already asleep. She wanted to tell more of the story. It had been a long time since she had thought about how she and Spencer had met and she enjoyed getting to tell her daughter about it; even if she weren't going to remember it.

"Really, it was all downhill from there?" Ashley startled a little at the question, not realizing that she wasn't alone. Though she didn't jostle Emery enough that she had disturbed her from her sleep.

"How do you remember it then?"

"Well," Spencer started as she started to cross the room from the open doorway where she had been standing listening to the last part of the story Ashley was tell, "I would say that it was a pretty big uphill battle at times. Or even that it was a roller coaster ride there for a while. But we made it through all of it and are still together."

"So when did you get up?" she whispered to Spencer.

"A little bit ago. I woke up and you weren't there so I thought I would come check. I caught the end of your story and couldn't help but say something when you said it was all downhill after that moment that we officially met in the gym."

"One of the best days of my life," she smiled at her wife.

Spencer leaned in over Ashley sitting in the rocker, making sure that she didn't squish Emery, and captured Ashley's lips with her own. When it ended a few seconds later she leaned back and said, "I love that you are telling her a bedtime story about how we met, but I think that's enough of it for now."

Ashley nodded her head in agreement eased her way out of the rocker so she didn't disturb the little sleeping bundle in her arms. She took the few steps needed to get to the crib and gently placed Emery inside.

They made sure to turn the monitor back on as they silently made their way to the door and pulled it slowly shut behind them. Once in the hall Spencer stopped her and asked, "How did you know that was her hungry cry?"

Ashley just smiled that nose crinkling smile at her. Finally after a few silent seconds she said, "Just because I've only just started my maternity leave doesn't mean I don't pay attention Spence. Our daughter means more to me than anything else in this world and during the times I've been home I've paid enough attention to the cries that I started to notice they are different. She has one for when she just wants to be held, one for when she's wet, one for when she's hungry, one for when she doesn't feel good, and there's even one she does sometimes when she seems to want something, but it's like she's not sure what she wants."

Spencer just stared at her in utter amazement. Like she couldn't believe that she loved their daughter enough to know that she had different cries. Spencer leaned in and captured her lips once again. Her arms slid up and around Ashley's neck and one tangled in some of the soft locks at the back of her head. Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist and pulled her in a little closer.

"You are so amazing, how did I get so lucky to find a woman like you? I love you so much," Spencer said to her.

"I love you too," she whispered back to her wife. "But if you by chance want to continue this, let's head back to our room. Our bed is so comfortable."

Spencer let out a soft laugh and grabbed Ashley's hand as she led them back to their bedroom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I love all of my readers and you know what I like just as much? Knowing what y'all thought of it; so I'd love to hear whatever you have to say! See ya around. **


End file.
